dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Sapphire Panda/Teasers Part 2
Let me go ahead and say in advance that this will probably be a MASSIVE blog post. I'm going to discuss the rest of my teaser-hunting strategies and a few other things too. Let's get started, shall we? Step 3- Inventory Teasers This seems to be a relatively easy one. Scanning objects in your inventory for details seems to be basic. It actually kind of is. A perfect example is the Ballerina Figurine in DP10. You start by getting the base (legs, skirt). You later find the top (head, ballerina top, ear decorations). If you look closely, you'll see that the skirt almost resembles bejeweled wings and the ear decorations resemble feathers. Who knew so much was hiding in a single little inventory space? The next part of this is seeing how the object correlates with where it came from. For instance, one of the swan emblems near the end of DP10 was hidden in a moon shrine, more specifically on a woman's face. Could this hint to a connection between the Swan Lake Princess and the Moon Goddess? Step 4- Developer Styles This topic is an interesting one. I've noticed that Blue Tea and Eipix both have vastly different teaser styles. Blue Tea Games used very obvious hints, using the detective to note it and connect it to a fairytale. Such as when in DP7 the Detective noted the turtle statue, stating something along the lines of "I rec all a fairytale where a man saved a beached turtle and took him to his kingdom in gratitude". This connects th e statue to an existing story. Eipix really likes to make us work to get our answers. In DP8, the teaser for DP9 was obvious. The detective notes that the area is different and that the beast statue is, well, a beast. Eipix really also likes to use the Inventory Strategy (previously discussed) to hide their teasers. Blue Tea used the Right In Your Face strategy for theirs. Finding a developer's strategy for hiding things can make the hunt a w hole lot easier. Lastly, I'll talk about... Step 5- Analyzing Teaser Trailers, Both In Game and Out This is my personal favorite step. I've recently replayed some Dark Parables, so let's watch their teaser trailers: As you can see, these are all Blue Tea Games teaser videos (I didn't have one for DP6, sorry). Let's compare this to the two Eipix teaser trailers: The Eipix teaser trailers are ''much ''less linear as to what the story is. Goldilocks was easy to take from that. So was the Swan Princess in the trailer adjacent to this text. The other major difference between Eipix and Blue Tea is that Eipix's teaser trailers actually are cannon within the games themselves. In DP10, Goldilocks ''did ''have a golden touch, and the mechanical bears were real. We can therefore assume there will, in fact, be a person becoming a swan. We also know that Tchaicovsky's music and the ballet Swan Lake will be a big part of this as well. A few of Blue Tea's teaser trailers were cannon, such as there being a shadowy figure in the tower (Belladonna) and Red Riding Hood being a forest warrior. In some others, however, they didn't connect. Prasino's bubble palace (sounds much funnier than it is) wasn't a few miles out from the tower. It was in a complete different section of Europe. Cinderella did not step out of a pumpkin carriage in a world that was collapsing. Jack's beanstalk wasn't in a separate fairy tale world. I guess that wraps up this topic. If there's anything else you guys would like me to post about, feel free to ask! I may or may not be working on a secret project involving Cursery... Category:Blog posts